The Life of Light
by AlyxFyre
Summary: After Light Yagami dies, he is given the chance to see what he could have had if he'd never found the Death Note. But once he sees, will he ever be happy in the afterlife without his lover? LxLight, fluffy, sweet romance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"_I don't want to die. I don't want to die," I mutter, eyes wide as I stare at the warehouse ceiling. Darkness slowly envelops the edges of my vision. The colors are so much more muted._

_Is this what L saw as he died? This useless, gradual draining of awareness? If I had known, only known what he truly was to me…_

_My eyes snap shut as pain explodes in my chest, filling my extremities with spasming shards of bright agony. _

_Thus Light Yagami dies._

_When my eyes open again, I'm all alone, lying on the floor in a room lined with computers and tables._

_I sit up. "Where am I?"_

"_Welcome, Light Yagami, user of the Death Note." My head swivels toward the grating voice echoing from my left._

_Perched on the table like a skeletal bird is Rem. She smirks at my shocked expression. "Hello, Light Yagami. Did you expect to see me in your afterlife?"_

_I blink and heave myself to my feet. "I never expected to see you again. Anywhere. How are you here, in… the control center where L and I investigated?"_

"_recognized it quickly, quicker than most. The place you were happiest. Well, once the boss realized I had died, he put me in charge of leading the introduction of this sector's dead. Part of a shinigami's job, I guess. Why are you here? Well, once a human dies, their… soul? Spirit? Their _ka_ comes here. The place they were happiest. I give them the usual rundown, what to expect, the rules. If they used a Death Note… you get an option."_

"_What kind of option?"_

"_If you want, I can show you what your life would have been like if you'd never found the Death Note, or if you'd never gotten it back. Then, once you've seen that, you can go on." She waves to the opposite wall. An oval of murky darkness appears from nowhere. "To your afterlife. You might run into people you know."_

_I consider a life trying to avoid Misa and shudder. "What if I choose not to see it?"_

_She shrugs. "Then you go on and give me less trouble."_

_I smirk. "In that case… show me."_

_She sighs and places her left hand on my head._

"**This, Light Yagami, is your life without the Death Note."**

I open my eyes. I'm sitting at a table with two girls in their early teens. One is making cookies, the other hunched over with bad posture the likes of which I haven't seen since L was home. I shake my head. "How's it coming, Yuri?"

Yuri presses exactly 13 chocolate chips into each cookie: a larger outer ring of eight chips, then a cirle of four, then finally one small piece of chocolate in the exact center of the cookie. Each chip is handled only by her forefinger and thumb. Just like her father.

"Pretty well. Hey, Dad. Wasn't Father supposed to help us with these? It's almost his time," she comments, beginning another geometrically perfect circle of chocolate chips.

I glance at the clock. Three fifteen. Time for my husband to come searching for his sweets. At the thought _my husband_ thrills still shoot through me, even though I've been married for six years.

"Your father is finishing that Kira case, Yuri-chan. He wanted to stay with us, but the case called him away." I stand and begin rolling out the next cookie.

"Haven't they caught the creep yet?" asks Yenna. She's hunches over her files, popping tiny shards of potato crisp into her mouth every few seconds. Her tangled brown hair is dusted with flour.

"L already knows who the killer is, he's just waiting until the man exposes himself. It's only a matter of time." Actually, I should be helping him, since I'm also an investigator, but the girls needed one father at home.

Yuri glances over at her twin. "Yen-chan, come help us!" she pulls her black hair out of its neat ponytail. "Stop working on that damn case and have some fun."

Yenna looks up with a bored expression. "If your idea of having fun is making a batch of cookies, you need to reevaluate your priorities. Wouldn't it be more fun to prove you're smarter than Near once and for all? Or, since you don't care about being first, I suppose you wouldn't." She pulls a pencil out of her hair and circles a few figures on her paper.

"Girls, quiet down. But Yenna, you really do need to come and do this. It's supposed to be 'family day'."

"Yeah!" exclaims Yuri. "It's even our anniversary?"

I look over at her. "Our anniversary?" Next week is the anniversary of my wedding… isn't it?

It has to be. I remember that day clearly: wearing a white tuxedo, trying to talk my 'bride' into wearing something other than his usual white sweatshirt and loose jeans. Our wedding night… I blush a tiny bit.

Yuri smiles. "Exactly a year ago today, Yuri and Yenna Ashima became Yuri and Yenna Yagami. It was exactly a week before your and Father's fifth anniversary, and a month before Father's 27th birthday. So, Yen-chan, you need to come celebrate with us. As a _family_." Yuri blushes a little from her heartfelt speech.

Yenna looks up at me, unaffected by her twin's fervent excitement. "Father isn't here. Plus, I'm expecting a call."

I dust flour off my hands. "From who?"

Yuri and Yenna trade glances. Yenna's usually waxen skin takes on a bit of a red glow. "N… No one in particular."

"Then how can you expect the call?" I raise an eyebrow. Cornered her.

"I… uh…"

Across the room, the cell phone rings. Yenna scrambles out of her seat, tripping over her own feet.

Just as she's about to pick up her cell phone, a hunched figure steps through the door of the apartment and answers it, holding it away from his face with two fingers. My heart speeds up a little. "Hello? Who is this?"

I hear static, then a muffled girl's voice. "Ummm… can I speak to Kaylin please? It's Lizzi."

I glare at Yenna, who looks mildly embarrassed. Which means she most likely is about to die of mortification. "Lizzi? Who's Lizzi?"

I sift through the facts: Yenna's impatience before the call, her blush at the mention of the caller, her excitement when the phone rang.

Someone has a girlfriend. And didn't tell her parents.

Yenna stands. "Father, may I have the phone please?"

L stares at her, expressionless.

She performs a perfect bow. "L-sensei, with your permission…"

He blinks. "Five minutes. Then off. And record the call." Handing off the phone, he shuffles over to me. "Light-chan, were you aware that our daughter was engaging in a relationship behind her father's back?"

I step toward him. "No! I had no clue. And plus, L-kun… I'm her father, too."

"To be precise, not true, Light-chan. We agreed that, even though they would address you as 'Dad', you would take the female role. Hence, technically you could be referred to as the mother in this relationship."

"Damn it, L! I'm not the mother! We've been over this!" I scowl, then run a hand through my hair. "You're home earlier than expected. Case over?"

He crouches in a chair. "Yes. We apprehended the killer today and have him in legal confinement. I wish you had been there to help determine motive."

I sit beside him. "What was the method? Killing with only the victim's face, right? What type of weapon could do that?"

"He had discovered a certain notebook you could write the victim's name in and kill them. Unfortunately, he did not realize we had received footage of him finding the notebook and using it. That will be worth the trouble it took to find it."

"The Myner tape?" I nod. "I can't believe he would kill so senselessly though. He could have at least tried to use it for good… killed criminals or something."

L smiles a little. "Is that what you would have done, Light-chan? Killed for a good cause? Maybe become the 'god' of your own planet?"

"Wouldn't you, too? It would be for good… Even if killing is wrong, it would be perfect justice!" I sigh. "But the fool was so obvious! The only reason he was hard to catch was because of that second Kira. The actress, what was her name? Mia? The one who distracted us?"

"Misa Amane. Loyal towards Kira to a fault, and surprisingly smart. She seemed attracted to you, Light-chan."

I lean forward and kiss him lightly. "Unfortunately for her… I'm already taken."

"Daaaaaad! Stop! You'll make the table gross!" shrieks Yuri as she slouches against the table. "First Yenna, now you two… eauch." I roll my eyes.

"Yuri. You appear to have previous knowledge of your sister's association with Lizzi. How long have you known that Yenna was engaging in a relationship?" asks L solemnly.

"Oh, for a while. I might have forgotten to mention it to you. Oops."

I stand. "Young lady, I'm extremely disappointed in you. But…" Yenna walks into the room, depositing her cell phone in the bucket by the door. "We'll discuss that in a few minutes."

"L-sama, Light-sama. In a few minutes, my…" Yenna blushes. "My girlfriend will be coming over. She wishes to meet you. I apologize for not having informed you of her. It was a lack of judgment on my part, and I realize that. But… I hope once you meet her, you'll understand why I did it." Her voice becomes a fraction warmer.

"I comprehended that you two might be opposed to me having a relationship, especially since both of you have the Kira case we must be cautious with. Giving out real names, and possibly even faces, would be dangerous. So I gave Lizzi my agreed on pseudonym, as instructed when going to school. I wore colored contacts and retainers that change my face shape. I never gave out condemning personal information.

"But… Father, Daddy. Please. I don't think I could live without seeing Lizzi again. You'll love her as much as I do, I know. She's just so… perfect, and beautiful." Her usual stoic nature is belayed by her obvious admiration of this girl.

I looked at L and smiled. "Well… L, do you think…?"

He placed his thumb in his mouth and chewed it delicately twice. Then, "If you think it is all right, Light-chan, then we will allow our daughter to continue to pursue this relationship. But you will consult us before taking any further steps in the relationship. And…" he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, securing his left wrist and her right wrist together. "You will wear these when she is over here. And the school surveillance will be maximized."

Yenna smiled and awkwardly wrapped her arm around us in an uncommon hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Yuri came over and wrapped her arms around us, too. "Family hug!"

And while they weren't looking, L tentatively leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Disclaimer

Forgot to do this last time:

DISCLAIMER! I do not, and most likely never will, own Death Note, or L Lawliet, or Light Yagami. Otherwise, we'd find out Light wasn't _really _evil, just misunderstood. I do, however, own Yenna and Yuri, the brilliant twins.

This is given as a present to Lieka-chan, aka lovlieka. Hope you like it, sweetie!


	3. Chapter 2

_I open my eyes with a gasp. Rem's removed her hand from my head._

_My future without the Death Note…? Married to L…? With children…?_

_That was what I could have had? My life seems wasted. Why did I ever think I could convince myself he was just an opponent? What a fool I was._

_I resist the immature urge to touch my lips (L kissed me. _Kissed _me) and lick them instead._

_They don't taste like him: chocolate and lavender. I suppress a sigh._

"_If you wish, I can show you the other option you had: life without L. Or I can show you the probable outcome of you never receiving the Death Note after you gave it up."_

_I glance over at Rem, who is still crouched on the table. She grimaces. "Would you decide? I have other souls to attend to."_

_I nod. "Show me more."_

"**This, Light Yagami, is your life if you'd never regained the Death Note."**

_XXXXX_

I blink slowly in the semi-darkness. To my left I feel a hard rectangle. I reach over. It's that damn Kira file. I'm getting nowhere on it.

I sigh and turn onto my right side.

"Light-chan?" L's voice is soft as he looks over at me. "Are you still awake?"

I sit up against the pillows. "Can't sleep. I was thinking."

"Is that a deviation from normal?" He glances at his computer screen and types a note.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. No."

"Usually by this time, unless we are engaging in intercourse, you're asleep. Is there a problem I can help you address?"

I shake my head. "I'm just… What's our future? Staying here for the rest of our lives, looking for a nameless criminal?" I run a hand through my hair. "What kind of a life is that? I love you, but that's no life for us."

L closes his computer with a tiny sigh. "are the events from earlier bothering you? Misa's new relationship with Matsuda?"

"I don't know. I guess so. They're happy, even though they realize they may not have a future. Which made me think… what about us, L?"

"What about us, Light-chan?" He nibbles his thumb, watching me with dark eyes.

"I mean… you think I'm a murderer, L! what kind of a future does that leave us?"

"Actually, I know you, at one time, were Kira. I simply cannot prove it in a court of law. But who you were obviously is not who you are. I doubt you have any desire to be Kira again. And since you are no longer Kira, , and you have no desire to be Kira anymore, and I cannot prove you were Kira to begin with, Light-chan, why are we discussing this?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know. It just worries me. Are you getting anywhere in your files?"

"Um…" his face takes on a pale pink. "No… I was not."

I raise an eyebrow, then grab his computer. Typing in his password, I pull up the search history to find… "You were looking at the Wammy House files? Why?"

L looks down at his bare feet. "Light-chan… you know, the other day, when you asked whether I would be opposed to a marriage between us?"

"You said that, since you're the 'dominant' in the relationship then you should propose to me. Which isn't true, since you're only dominant in," I cough.

"In intercourse?" L supplies.

"Yeah. Then you said you didn't think you were ready 'to pursue such a strong commitment at this time.' And when I asked why, you stopped talking and went back to your work." I sigh, then tilt my head. "So… does this mean you're reconsidering?"

"I do not believe so. Your question simply made me… wonder: if we did have a family, what kind of life would we be able to give our children? I… appreciate our relationship, Light-chan, but… I don't think it would be wise to have a family under our circumstances."

I nod slowly. "Because you're afraid of Kira. Of how he might threaten us, especially our children. You don't want to raise them like that."

Wrapping his arms around his legs, he agrees. "Any normal child would be extremely stunted growing up in such a dangerous environment. I do wish to have children. I simply…"

"Can't endanger them by taking them in. it's the same thing with marriage."

"Yes. It's not that I don't love you, Light-chan. I may not be able to express my affection. I have little to no experience with such. But simply because I do not display my tenderness for you does not mean I cannot feel such. And that's why I cannot become your spouse. That would endanger you in ways I cannot accept. If I truly love you… I will not marry you." L sighed and pulled a caramel chocolate out of his pocket.

"L… you need to let me take chances by myself. I understand why you think it's 'too dangerous.' But you know what? I'm willing to take that risk for you. I want this, L. I want us, together, forever, legally. That would be the best thing you could ever do for me."

L looked through his bangs at me. "But what if I'm afraid, Light-chan?"

I roll onto my stomach and place my chin on my fist. "Afraid of Kira? I am too… Even though evidently I was him."

But L was shaking his head. "No, Light-chan, not of Kira. You… you remember what I told you, about my childhood?"

I tilt my head to the side, thinking. "Your parents were abusive and tried to drown you, didn't they? But somehow they died, and you got sent to Wammy's House?"

"That _is_ a very succinct summary, yes. The person who killed them was never found, and even though my parents were unfair, I wished to seek justice."

I shrug. "What does that have to do with our children?"

"Light-chan. Imagine for a moment we do have a family. I become a father and attempt to raise our children. What kind of an example did I have? What kind of father could I be to our children? I'm not qualified, Light-chan. I might end up ruining our child forever."

"Isn't there a chance of that with every new parent? We'd learn how to parent. L-kun, any child we have would be privileged to have you as father. I'd be privileged to have you as husband."

L squirms down to lean against the pillow next to me. "Well… I trust your judgment, Light-chan. Besides, we'd be unusual parents, to say the least."

I bump my forehead against his shoulder. "Why?"

He shrugs, seeming a little uncomfortable with my proximity as usual. "Well, since we're both male, and I'd be the father, you'd have to take the more maternal role in the family."

"What?!" I exclaim, sitting upright.

"You'll make a very cute mother, Light-chan," L deadpans.

I roll my eyes and shake my head while leaning against him. "Not happening, L. So… what did they look like?"

"Hm?"

"the children. Which ones were you looking at?"

He picks up the laptop and carefully types in his password. The screen fills with pictures and names. "These are simply their nicknames, since posting their true names is a security risk."

"Of course." I point to a pair of twins, one brunette and slouching like L, the other black-haired and sitting properly. "Those girls are cute. Yenna and Yuri. How old are they?"

"They were the ones I had been considering. They're nine right now, and Watari-san says they're the brightest at Wammy's House."

He scrolls down the screen, indicating other children he's been considering for our family. I curl next to him, barely touching, breathing his lavender smell.

Maybe later we'll decide that children are too high a security risk. Maybe we'll discover we can't marry. But for now, just this moment, I'll breathe my boyfriend's sugary scent, smile as he uncertainly takes my hand, and enjoy this life moment by moment.

Because I realize every moment might be my last.

**A.N. If you haven't already, please go read the disclaimer. **


	4. Chapter 3

_I slowly open my eyes to see the control room again. _

_All that could have been mine. What a fool I was. And I'll spend the rest of eternity realizing just how much a fool I was._

_Rem looks at me, her gaze soft. "Sad, isn't it? What you could have been? All you could have had? I realized what I wanted too late also."_

_I look at her. "Misa… right? You and Misa."_

_She shrugs. "Doesn't matter anymore. She's human, and as such she has an afterlife…" she gestures toward the shadowy portal, "out there. I'm just a shinigami, with access to possibilities. When she came through—"_

"_Misa's dead? Why?" I stand._

"_Suicide after your death. She truly did love you, Light. More than you deserved. But when she came through… there was no possibility of us being together. The most likely outcome of her never receiving her Death Note was her murder after her parents' death. That was it."_

_What a waste. Although I may not have liked Misa, she was bright even when she pretended not to be. She could have been anything… had I not been there._

"_It was all my fault, wasn't it? First I killed L, with all his brilliance, then Misa, with her capacity for greatness."_

_Rem shrugs. "You did what you thought best. Don't dwell on it, Light. It will just make eternity worse." She stands for the first time. "Are you ready to go through?"_

_I stare at the portal. "Can I see another possibility?" Anything to delay a future without L, the man I've finally allowed myself to love. _

"_The boss wants me to move you along. Sorry, Light. I would if I could."_

_I begin shaking uncontrollably, although I don't know why. _

I can't be alone again. Not after what I've just seen. Damn, I'm afraid.

_I stagger toward the door, each step a tiny eternity. Maybe I can delay this for a few minutes._

Come on, Light. Face this like a man.

_Rem puts her hand on my shoulder just as I'm about to step through. "Well… I'm dead anyway. What can the boss do to me?" She nods toward the portal._

_It doesn't change shape or color, but is somehow… different, in intensity, maybe._

"_Goodbye, Light Yagami." Rem looks a little bit sad._

_Suddenly I feel remorse for her: trapped, looking at the possible lives of a girl she loves but can never have. Always alone, locked with her feelings, with no place to channel them. If there is anything known as hell, that would be it._

"_I'm sorry, Rem."_

_Then I step through the portal, because there's nothing else I can do._

XXXXX

_Light sears my eyes. I squint, shielding them with my hand. Slowly, the light fades to a more endurable intensity._

_I look around, disoriented. Where am I now…?_

_White-gold sand, like fine sugar, spread in a semi-circle about the size of an apartment. A beach, but unlike any beach I've ever been to, as there is no one here. The green-blue, beautiful water looks icy. The high cliffs encircling three sides of the lagoon give the impression that it's hidden from any trespassers, and I realize without any doubt that if I could leave, I would never be able to find it again._

_I step forward from the shade of the palm tree, glancing along the beach. About one hundred feet away is a tile-roofed house with long porches, perfect for soaking in the dying light of sunset. From the windows floats the unmistakable sound of female laughter._

"_Hello, Light-kun. It's been a while since I saw you last."_

_I jerk back in surprise and glance around wildly. Where's L? I don't see him…_

_Then I see the figure, crouched by the shore with just the very tips of his bare toes touching the water. He's staring into it like it holds the secrets of the world. _

_And maybe it does. This isn't the human world, after all._

_I sit heavily on the sand next to him. The sand dusts my pants, but I don't really care. "Hi, L."_

_This has to be the awkwardest conversation I've ever had. The image of L in my head, kissing me, holding my hand, talking about our future together, battles with the true image in front of me. The L who sits, bare feet barely touching the water, in his usual baggy clothes._

_The L never saw what we could have been… and even if he had, would his future have been the same as the possibility I saw? Did he ever truly care about me… the monster I made myself?_

"_I've missed you, Light-kun." L runs his forefinger over the sand, tracing lazy swirls. "There has been very little to keep me occupied since… my death."_

_I swallow. His death. _His death I caused.

"_Yeah. Sure. What do you do here?" I berate myself for asking stupid questions. But what else can I talk about?_

"_Nothing much. I've been teaching Yenna and Yuri to cook."_

_I nearly choke. "Yenna… and Yuri? They're here?"_

"_You know them? I suppose you do. They were here when I died. Apparently they lived at Wammy's House and were killed in an accident. Yenna is quite brilliant, but displays some serious setbacks. Yuri is also bright, and does not have as many difficulties."_

_Difficulties? From my memories, Yenna was much more like L than Yuri. How could Yuri be better?_

"_What kind of difficulties?"_

_L glances up at me, a slight frown. "She has very few personal skills. This makes it hard for her to understand people. Which is a failing even I struggled to overcome. One of the hardest parts of my life was being unable to express my feelings… or even to realize what my feelings were until it was too late for action to be wise." He looks down at the water again, a slight pink dusting his cheeks._

_Is… is he trying to tell me something? Could it be he loved me too?_

_But… no, L never felt anything like that for me._

_Did he? I never thought so, even when I wished to think so. But L isn't like anyone I've ever had feelings for._

_How could he have fallen in love with me? He knew I was Kira, right? A monster, a cruel fiend._

_I'm caught silently in my thoughts for so long it feels awkward. L clears his throat. "Anyway… Forget what I said. How did you die?"_

_I blink, shaking my head. I've slighted him without meaning to. "Uh… What? I'm sorry, I was… what did you say?"_

_L smiles and shakes his head. "Light-kun, please pay attention."_

_Light-kun. After being referred to as Light-chan so sweetly, for so long (at least, in my mind) the suffix feels like an insult. But how could L know better? He never saw what I did._

"_Sorry, L-kun. So, are we confined here, in this little lagoon?" I gesture around at the beach, the house._

"_I do not think so. As of yet, the girls and I have had no desire to leave since we were waiting for you, but that will be a possibility to explore. For instance, Watari-san was able to communicate to us from the top of these cliffs. He wanted me to come there, as B and a few others desired my presence."_

"_B?" I shake my head. They were waiting for me? _

"_A… an acquaintance of mine. We haven't met in years, and I'm surprised that he is here. The shinigami must have different standards of morality than us. But the point is, he was able to climb here, then leave. So we must not be confined."_

_I'm still stuck on this 'B'. "What king of 'acquaintance'? Were you two…"_

_L stretches, then stands a few paces from me. "No, we were not intimate, if that is what you are wondering. At one point, I believe he may have desired a relationship, but once his friend committed suicide, he went insane. He blamed me… I suppose it was not invalidated."_

_I scowl. "Were you attracted to him? Did you desire a relationship?" My tone is dark, angry. _How dare this bastard have pursued a relationship with my… with L?

_L smirks a little. "Are you jealous, Light-kun?"_

"_What? No, of course not. Why would I be jealous. It's not like I ever… tried to get a relationship with you." In my panic, I start spouting lies, then curse myself. That had been a perfect opening._

"_Light-kun, has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you lie?" He chuckles, then whispers, "Actually, I have a secret I need to tell you."_

_I raise an eyebrow. "What kind of secret would you need to tell me? We're dead."_

_He gets up right next to my face (same old L, I think) and confides, "I always knew you liked me. I simply wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out yourself."_

_I stare at him in shock. He… knew? And was teasing me the whole time? "Then why'd you try to get Misa and me together?"_

_He backs away from me a little. "Because I knew it would take a little push to make you realize no woman could make you feel like I did. Rem made contact with me as you were dying and asked if it was all right with me if she showed you our possible relationship. I agreed."_

_I snort. Rem, that liar. Unable to talk to Misa, huh? "Why'd she have to ask?"_

"_She was barely able to make contact, and only because her 'boss' made her. She needed my permission, especially since she knew it would cause us to become… together. Some shinigami rule. There are so many, you know."_

_A smile begins to overtake my face, slowly creeping in until I'm grinning like a maniac. "So you've actually loved me… this whole time?"_

"_Some people simply have a difficult time showing their affection."_

_I begin to laugh, then remember something. One last thing I have to know, have to make right between us. "But… L. I killed you. I was Kira, and I was selfish, and I killed you."_

_L looks up from staring at his bare toes in the sand. "Light-kun, like you said, we're dead. What you did or didn't do has no effect on us now. What you did doesn't define who you are, just who you were. And if you were evil, you wouldn't be here. This, apparently, is paradise, or heaven. So all that: being Kira, investigating the case, trying to rid the world of evil… all of it simply helped define you, make you into the mature man you are now. If you were still Kira, you wouldn't look upon my death as a mistake. You wouldn't be here, wouldn't be able to survive here. Your essence would have crumbled when you arrived. So there was no mistake."_

"_I realize what a fool I was almost as soon as you died. It was simply meaningless without you, L."_

_He glances away from me, trying to hide the affection blooming softly in his dark eyes. Trying to maintain his usual stoic behavior. But for the first time, I take his face in my hands and kiss him._

_For the first time, it's real. L's silky hair tickles my cheeks as his mouth moans into mine. At first he's stiff, unsure, but I soften my lips and move them against his. Soon, he begins kissing me back just as sweetly._

_When I dance my tongue across the seam of his lips, he tastes sweet and salty, like sugar-filled dreams and laughter in the sunlight. He pulls back a little, and I dust soft, close-mouthed kisses against slightly rough lips. _

_I realize his hands are timidly coming up to bury themselves in my hair, and I smile against his lips. For a moment, we simply stand there, kissing and touching. Making up for a lifetime we missed._

_Behind me on the wind, I hear a door slamming and a girl singing. The pad of bare feet on the sand becomes more distinct as one of the twins comes toward us._

_We'll have to take it slowly, building our family. But soon, it will be like my first vision: a comfortable place filled with laughter and love._

_L pulls back slowly. "Light… Light-kun. Come. The children are waiting for us. They want to meet their father."_

_I nod, and together we make our way across the sandy beach. A eleven-year-old girl, her brunette hair a tangled mop sits on the porch's railing. Her twin is standing in the sand, watching us approach._

_The warm sun slips below the edges of the cliffs, and eternity begins._

**[A.N. Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading **_**The Life of Light**_**, my very first Death Note fanfiction! I hope you'd enjoyed it. If so, please leave a review.**

**Also, I wanted to let my lovely readers know I take requests! Simply PM me. For the Death Note universe, please specify whether you want it set**

**When Light never got the Death Note (like in Chapter One)**

**When Light never regained the Death Note (Chapter Two)**

**In the netherworld they live in now (the chapter you just finished)**

**Then please leave a quick blurb of what the prompt is, and what type of genre you'd categorize it (humor, romance, etc.). **

**For example:**

'**2. Light is bound and determined to make L eat something besides sweets. But L sees this as a challenge. Can Light make L eat something savory without using force? Humor.'**

**I may not be able to do all requests I get, but I will try to do as many as I can. Thanks again for reading!]**


End file.
